Goblin - HunHan Version (Oneshoot)
by Arthur Kingg
Summary: Karena Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa janjinya setiap pagi dia membuka mata selama delapan puluh tahun terakhir ini, dan karena dia tidak akan pernah lupa betapa menyesalnya dia sudah menyia-nyiakan seorang Xi Luhan "Kau tidak akan pergi, kan? Karena kau tidak bisa. Kau mencintaiku". HunHan. GS. The Epilogue. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Goblin – Hunhan Version

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

T

One shoot

Sad, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Ide Cerita Asli Dari Drama Goblin (TvN) Minjem2 49 Days Dikit, Ide Adaptasi Asli Milik Saya, Lee Dong Wook Juga Milik Saya #Plakk O-Oh, Oh Sehun juga ding #Kaburr

A/N : Awalnya donlot MV Stay With Me karena melihat nama Park Cahyo (?) ada disitu duet sama kesukaan saya Miss Punch-Ssi, ternyata itu Ost drama Goblin di TvN. Dari MVnya kelihatan keren, Lagu dan instrumennya Mancaps, cerita aslinya juga super duper cool berkualitas layar lebar dengan mendung, hujan, dan sedih-sedih plus casts-nya yang pazz banget, jadilah saya pengen bikin adaptasinya versi HunHan.

Selamat membaca, selamat menikmati

Setelah baca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya :D

.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau berada di antara kehidupan dan kematian, maka, memintalah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena, pada saat itu keinginanmu bisa dikabulkan oleh-nya_. _Dia._

.

.

.

.

Goblin

.

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

" _Hhh_ … _Hhhh_.. P-Permisi…"

"Ya, _Agasshi_?" Perawat jaga di konter ruang tunggu ER segera menghentikan aktivitas mengetiknya."Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Suamiku… Dia baru saja masuk tadi." Xi Luhan menelan ludah agar bisa bicara dengan jelas, tapi tetap saja dia terlalu gemetaran untuk itu. "P-Pasien yang jatuh—uh, petugas pemadam kebakaran yang terkena rangka konstruksi baja _mall_ , dimana dia?"

"Pasien langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi karena pendarahan dalamnya terlalu parah, _Agasshi_. Dokter Brown yang menanganinya langsung disana."

Luhan kembali menelan ludah, mencengkeram pinggiran konter dengan kedua tangan.

Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk terus berdiri dan menopang dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sejak telepon dari pihak rumah sakit itu masuk, Luhan berharap ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Menggantikannya untuk mendengar kabar buruk itu, dan menghadapinya.

Luhan hanya berharap itu bukan dia.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, fakta yang terjadi adalah Luhan harus terus menguatkan dirinya sendiri agar dia bisa menyeret kakinya pergi ke bagian ruang operasi. Untuk bisa berada dalam jarak jangkau yang paling dekat dengan suaminya itu.

Semakin mendekat, kepedihannya semakin bertambah menyesakkan di dada, semakin menggumpal jadi genangan kesedihan di pelupuk mata. Tapi, Luhan harus menahannya. Dia harus tetap tegar dan tenang, agar bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan bagi orang yang dikasihinya yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup di atas meja operasi itu. Di dalam sana pasti jauh lebih menakutkan.

Luhan langsung mendudukkan diri begitu dia tiba di ruang tunggu OR, menyeka pipinya yang mulai dibasahi lelehan air mata dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran.

Seharusnya, Luhan tidak membiarkan suaminya pergi bekerja dengan kesal seperti tadi pagi itu. Seharusnya, mereka tidak usah berdebat tentang rumah baru. Seharusnya, Luhan tidak usah ingin berdebat tentang rumah baru. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun suaminya. Seharusnya, Luhan melarangnya bekerja dan membuatkannya _cupcakes_ yang manis-manis dan bertabur butiran cokelat. Seharusnya, Luhan memeluk lalu menciumnya dengan erat.

Berapa banyak lagi penyesalan yang akan Luhan akui untuk hari ini?

"Nona Xi?"

Luhan tersentak, segera berdiri karena melihat yang memanggil namanya itu adalah seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan dalam balutan baju operasi, yang Luhan asumsikan sebagai dokter Brown.

"Y-Ya." Luhan lekas kembali menyeka kedua pipinya yang sudah basah lagi. Dia begitu gugup, sampai suaranya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. "Apa operasinya sudah selesai? Bagaimana keadaan suamiku? Apa dia akan, uh, baik-baik saja?"

"Saat ini operasinya masih berjalan, Nona. Saya ingin memberitahu anda, mempertimbangkan parahnya luka dalam yang diderita suami anda, bahwa operasinya mungkin akan sedikit sulit baginya. Dan, kemungkinannya…"

"K-Kemungkinannya apa?" Luhan merasa sesuatu mengaduk-aduk dasar perutnya, dan itu membuatnya mual. "Kenapa kau berhenti bicara, dokter?"

"Itu…"

"K-Katakan sesuatu padaku, dokter…" Air mata Luhan kembali menetes dengan lembut dan rapuh.

Dokter Brown menghela napas berat. "Yang paling fatal adalah kerusakan besar pada bagian otak kecil dan lebih dari sebagian ruas tulang belakangnya. Kemungkinannya operasi ini akan berujung pada tiga hal. Pasien selamat tetapi lumpuh, koma, atau…"

 _Atau_.

Luhan seolah-olah bisa melihat kemana kata empat huruf itu berujung. Luhan tahu. Dan, karena tahu, Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya lagi. Dia segera duduk kembali dan sesenggukan hebat tanpa suara dengan hati yang benar-benar hancur.

Semua penyesalan yang ada, rasa bersalah di dalamnya akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat jika hal yang terburuk sampai terjadi. Luhan menggeleng sendiri, tidak mau ada hal buruk apapun yang terjadi. Dia berharap tidak ada.

 _Aku mohon, jangan_.

"Saya akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, Nona Xi. Berdoalah. Dengan hati yang tenang."

Mimpi apa yang seburuk ini?

Luhan ingin seseorang membantunya menghentikan ini, jadi Luhan bisa segera terbangun karena dia tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian. Mimpi dengan ancaman kedukaan yang besar dan lama. Atau, jika ada yang bisa Luhan tukar sebagai gantinya untuk menyelamatkan separuh hidupnya itu.

 _Jika kau berada di antara kehidupan dan kematian, maka, memintalah dengan sungguh-sungguh._

Dia sangat payah dalam meminta, lalu bagaimana dia akan melakukannya?

 _Memintalah dengan sungguh-sungguh._

Tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi tanpa bisa dicegah, dan kali ini isakannya akhirnya ikut keluar juga. Jika terus dia tahan, malah itu akan semakin membesar di dalam dadanya sebelum berubah jadi sebongkah batu yang tinggal disana selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup, tetapi apinya tidak padam. Xi Luhan melindunginya dengan sebelah tangan.

Dia tatapi api pemantik itu dengan sendu, berpikir dia benar-benar bodoh jika akhirnya melakukan ini. Melanggar batasan lalu melukai dirinya sendiri seperti idiot. Manusia selalu punya pilihan, tidak peduli sebuntu apa jalan yang terlihat, dan apa yang akan Luhan ambil ini bukanlah salah satunya. Tapi…

 _Fyuuh_ …

Xi Luhan perlahan mendongak, dan seindah malaikat bersayap putih besar, sosok pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap tegas ke dalam matanya seperti tekanan lubang hitam.

 _Dia selalu sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan, di antara banyak sekali lilin yang Luhan siapkan untuk ditiup kapanpun Luhan ingin melihatnya._

"Aku pikir kau sudah berjanji untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti ini."

Luhan menggigit bibir karena matanya memerah ingin menangis lagi.

"Kalau tidak ada yang pen—"

"T-Tunggu!" Cegah Luhan panik, spontan berdiri dan menarik kuat-kuat lengan mantel hitam panjang yang dikenakan pria bertubuh jangkung yang kulitnya sangat pucat kontras itu. "Oh Sehun…"

Si pria jangkung tersebut—Oh Sehun, mengalihkan wajahnya tidak suka dengan mata yang berkilat marah. "Aku pikir kau juga sudah berjanji untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan mantel. "Tapi, itu memang namamu…"

"Sudah kubilang, _kami_ tidak punya nama."

Kami.

Para _goblin_. Pelindung jiwa-jiwa manusia yang masih hidup.

Mereka adalah para manusia yang dulunya mati dengan menyisakan dendam, dan kemudian dihukum untuk hidup selamanya menyaksikan orang-orang yang mereka cintai pergi satu demi satu meninggalkan mereka.

Hukuman untuk berkabung selamanya.

Bagi Sehun, itu sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Pada kisah dalam film, digambarkan bahwa _Goblin_ akan abadi hingga bertemu dengan pengantin wanita mereka lalu seketika itu mereka langsung berubah jadi abu. Tapi, Luhan tahu versi digital dari _Goblin_ itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Oh Sehun yang memberitahunya.

 _Goblin hanya ada untuk menjalani kutukannya, begitu saja._

"Cepat katakan."

Luhan bingung dia harus mulai dari mana. "Aku…punya satu permintaan."

Sehun memelototi Luhan. "Kau pikir aku ibu perimu? Makhluk kasihan yang bisa kau bodohi? Mau apa lagi kali ini? Mau kembali kubawakan es krim lagi?"

"Kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku."

" _Cih_. Aku ini _Goblin_. Aku sibuk kemana-mana menjagai kalian semua, jadi kau tidak bisa selalu seenaknya saja merepotkanku dengan terus meminta sesuatu."

"Makanya aku meminta, karena kau menjaga kehidupan orang-orang."

"Kau sudah berhenti melakukannya padaku untuk waktu yang lama, dan seharusnya kau teruskan lebih lama lagi. Itu kerja bagus, Luhan-Ssi. Kenapa harus kembali mulai sekarang?"

 _Luhan-Ssi._

"Kau bilang, aku harus meminta dengan sungguh-sungguh, bukan?" Luhan yakin air matanya sudah menetes lagi. Bicara dengan Sehun selalu membuatnya takut dan gugup secara bersamaan, ditambah lagi dia memang sedang sedih dari awal. Suaranya bergetar dan nyaris merengek saat dia melanjutkan. "Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh… Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu ibu peri atau apapun yang bisa aku bodohi. Aku minta maaf karena sudah banyak menyusahkanmu dulu. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk bertingkah seenaknya, karena kau sendiri yang bilang itu adalah saat dimana kau bisa melihatku."

"Cukup."

"Tapi," Luhan menyeka pipinya, tapi kemudian itu basah lagi dengan cepat. "Aku sedang putus asa, dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku pikirkan akan mau mendengarkan aku adalah, _hiks_ , kau. Kalian—para _Goblin_ —memang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, kan? K-Kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan, kan? Aku adalah salah satu jiwa yang kau jaga, berarti aku juga, _hiks_ , berhak untuk mengatakannya…"

Sehun kembali mengalihkan wajah, kali ini dengan helaan napas kalah dan raut wajah yang melembut sayu. "Katakan."

"Tolong Junmyeon-Ssi…"

 _Ah, pria yang mencium Luhan di depan altar gereja beberapa tahun yang lalu itu._

Sehun mencoba kembali memandang Luhan.

Berapa? Empat tahun? Tiga tahun?

Ternyata, masih menyadari hal itu dengan jelas seperti menatap memo yang ditempel dimana-mana rasanya cukup menyakitkan juga. Siapa yang sangka Goblin pun bisa menangis? Sehun pikir dia sudah berhenti mengingatnya sejak detik pertama dia melihatnya lalu meneteskan air mata. Nyatanya, kenangan itu masih tetap tinggal dan memakannya diam-diam dari dalam, meskipun dia kemudian pergi menjauhi Luhan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Junmyeon-Ssi mengalami kecelakaan kerja, dan saat ini masih berada di dalam ruang operasi. Aku sempat bicara dengan dokter yang menanganinya."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Luhan menggeleng tanpa daya.

Sehun paham apa itu, tanpa dia harus desak Luhan untuk utarakan dengan lebih jelas. Membuat Luhan menjabarkan hal yang sudah menimpa suaminya hanya akan membuat wanita itu menjadi semakin tertekan.

Sehun mungkin memang selalu bersikap kasar pada Luhan, tapi dia masih punya pengertian.

"Luhan…"

 _Luhan…_

" _Nde_ …?"

"Kau tahu lebih baik daripada siapapun, kalau kau bisa meminta apa saja padaku, tapi tidak intervensi dengan kematian."

"Aku tahu… _hiks_ … Tapi, tetap saja…tidak bisakah kau mengabulkannya?"

Tidak bisakah Luhan bicara tanpa harus menetes-neteskan air mata? Terlebih dengan tatapannya itu.

Jika Luhan meminta yang lain, Sehun bersumpah akan mewujudkannya tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang berada di antara kehidupan dan kematian."

"Dengan keadaan Junmyeon-Ssi saat ini, aku yang berada di antara kehidupan dan kematian, Oh Sehun…"

 _Memintanya untuk tetap tinggal…_

"Jangan bodoh." Sehun tercekat sendiri, tapi bisa kembali menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. "Kau mau aku dihajar malaikat kematian?"

"Tapi, kau harus menolong Junmyeon-Ssi… Kau harus membantuku menolongnya. Dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menolongnya. Dia terlalu menderita, hingga tidak bisa meminta sendiri…"

Sehun kembali menghela napas panjang. Dadanya sakit. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di dalam saku celana terkepal kuat.

Sejak dulu, Sehun selalu sangat ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Luhan dengan benar. Mengusap kepalanya saat tertunduk sedih, atau sekalian memeluknya erat saat hujan terasa menjadi terlalu dingin dan menyakitkan untuk hidupnya. Tapi, Sehun selalu berakhir dengan harus menahan keinginan besarnya itu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia adalah api yang paling panas. Seluruh tubuh—dan hatinya, adalah api yang paling panas. Kontak fisik dengan manusia akan melukai mereka, dan Sehun tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Luhan jika dia bersikap ceroboh. Egonya bukan apa-apa, dibandingkan dengan keamanan dan keselamatan Luhan.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sebuah rahasia."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengganggu pekerjaan malaikat kematian satu kali."

"Kau…pernah melakukannya?"

"Ya, ketika aku baru pertama kali menjadi _Goblin_."

Musim dingin tahun 1988.

Waktu itu Sehun ikut dengan salah satu _Goblin_ lainnya untuk melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu di tahun 1988, dan dia melihat seorang wanita muda yang sedang hamil menjadi korban tabrak lari. Wanita malang itu membuat permintaan dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahwa dia ingin tetap hidup agar bisa melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat, dan Sehun pun menolongnya karena dia merasa kasihan.

Saat mengulurkan tangan untuk menyembuhkan luka dalamnya, Sehun melihat kilasan-kilasan gambar yang sangat tidak asing dengan wajah buram seorang gadis manis di dalamnya. Hingga kemudian Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan di masa sekarang, benar-benar menjalani kilasan-kilasan gambar itu dalam versi yang lebih nyata, dan akhirnya menyadari siapa yang nyawanya pernah dia selamatkan di hari musim dingin itu.

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Mata Luhan indah sekali.

Kalau dibolehkan, Sehun ingin bilang dia merindukan mata Luhan yang menatapnya seperti itu, tidak peduli sedang menyipit gembira atau sedang dibanjiri air mata.

"Tidak begitu bagus."

Sehun berakhir disini.

Tidak dengan cara yang dia mau.

Angin berhembus kencang, dan mereka berdua bisa mencium badai yang semakin mendekat sementara awan mendung pembawa gemuruh berputar-putar di atas mereka.

Sehun benar-benar indah sekali dalam kegelapan itu bagi Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika…"

"Jika?"

"Jika, belum waktunya bagi Junmyeon-Ssi untuk pergi? Kau boleh menyelamatkannya, kan?"

Sehun _harus_ melakukannya, dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena itu adalah permintaan Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau memang sudah waktunya bagi Junmyeon?"

"Kau yang beritahu aku, apa sudah waktunya bagi Junmyeon-Ssi?"

Gantian Sehun yang menelan ludah. Dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengorek-ngorek tubuhnya. "Kau dulu mudah sekali melepaskan sesuatu, Luhan."

"Apa seperti itu aku di matamu?" Pipi Luhan dialiri lelehan air mata lagi.

Kalau Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan berurusan dengan hidupnya setelah Sehun memutuskan pergi—tidak, setelah Sehun memutuskan Luhan tidak akan bisa bersatu dengannya, wajar saja bagi Sehun untuk berkata begitu.

Luhan yang menangis berhari-hari dengan sangat menyedihkannya tanpa ada satu orangpun yang menyadarinya. Luhan yang memaksakan tersenyum berhari-hari tanpa ada satu orangpun yang mempertanyakannya. Luhan bagaimanapun tetap terlihat biasa saja, dan— _oh_ , mudah melepaskan sesuatu.

"Kau mau aku bilang apa?"

"Bukankah aku, setidaknya, sedikit saja berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskan diriku sendiri? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Kau tidak menyesal? Sedikitpun?"

"Aku tidak menyesal untuk setiap tindakan yang sudah kuambil." Mata Sehun kelam, dan dia bersyukur Luhan tidak bisa melihat kepedihannya disana. "Aku ini hanya seorang makhluk menyeramkan bernama _Goblin_ , Luhan. Aku tidak akan mati, dan tidak sedang hidup. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dariku?"

Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan saat ini? Saling menghunuskan pedang? Saling menyilet?

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada masalah kalau kau itu _Goblin_."

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya waktu itu."

"Tapi, _hiks_ …" Luhan menunduk karena terisak-isak sampai bahunya terguncang kecil. "Kau tidak pernah menanggapinya, Oh Sehun…"

Siapa bilang tidak? Hanya saja, Luhan tidak mengetahuinya.

"Karena aku bukan Oh Sehun, sahabat sejak kecilmu, cinta pertamamu, atau apapun _Oh Sehun_ itu seperti yang selalu kau katakan, Luhan. Aku tidak punya nama, tidak punya ingatan apapun selain kematianku, kematian orang-orang lain di depan mataku. Keyakinanmu harus berubah. Kau harus berhenti membebani kita berdua, dan mulai memikirkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu."

Luhan menggeleng merengek tidak terima. Dia selalu keras kepala dengan Oh Sehun. "T-Tapi, kau ingat aku menyukai bunga _soba_. Kau membawakannya di saat kali kedua aku memanggilmu… Kenapa terus menyangkal kau bukan Oh Sehun-ku?"

" _Tahu_. Bukan ingat."

Luhan perlahan kembali mendongak, berpikir kenapa mereka harus mengulangi kembali percakapan melelahkan ini. Sudah empat tahun—tepatnya, sejak mereka hidup di jalan masing-masing dengan tenang. Apa yang masih mereka cari? Apa yang masih Luhan cari?

Dia menjalani delapan belas tahun hidupnya berbagi semua hal dengan Oh Sehun, meskipun pria tampan itu harus berakhir bunuh diri di bak mandi rumahnya sendiri dan Luhan tidak punya apa-apa lagi kecuali kenangan tragis, mimpi buruk, dan tangis berkepanjangan.

Lalu, Luhan kembali _melihat_ Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya lagi lima tahun kemudian. Pucat, mengeluarkan percikan api biru, dan menyelamatkannya dari sebuah truk air yang melaju lepas kendali dengan rem blong di jalan raya. Dan, Luhan tidak kaget. Karena dia tahu, Sehun pasti akan kembali—dalam bentuk apapun. Sehun-nya yang manis dan baik hati, tidak akan tega meninggalkannya begitu saja saat itu.

Seandainya Luhan sudah merasa cukup, dia tidak akan perlu mendesak Sehun hingga ke keluar dari batas zona rasa aman pria itu. Tapi, semuanya sudah lewat, bukan? Sehun bahkan bilang sendiri dia tidak menyesalinya, kenapa Luhan masih belum lelah berusaha?

"Kau harus mulai memikirkan Junmyeon…" _Aku baik-baik saja sendirian._

"Aku memikirkannya…" Elak Luhan, menatap Sehun pilu. "Dia baik sekali, dan selalu ingat hari ulang tahunku. Ibuku sangat menyukainya…"

"Ibumu pasti senang sekali."

"Ya… Ibu mengatakan begitu padaku."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Air mata Luhan jatuh lagi.

Air mata Sehun akhirnya ikut menetes selembut bulu di pipinya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum putus asa. "Kau tidak mau menerimaku."

"Biar aku tanya satu hal, Luhan."

Luhan mendengar suara gemuruh di kejauhan, lalu menyusul satu yang lebih pelan di langit atas kepalanya.

"Kau akhirnya memanggilku kemari karena hanya ingin bertemu denganku, bukan?"

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau akan tetap meniup apinya?"

 _Jutaan kali._

Sehun kembali tercekat. Suaranya bisikannya nyaris tidak terdengar saat dia bicara. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon-Ssi?"

Senyum bersahabat Sehun tampak seperti bulan sabit yang sedang redup kehilangan keindahannya. "Kau bisa membuat permintaan tanpa aku harus datang padamu. Buatlah satu, Luhan. Dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Luhan mengangkat satu tangan, bertingkah seolah-olah sedang menutupi mata Sehun dengan telapaknya. Angin yang masih terus bertiup kencang, menjadikan hati mereka semakin dingin dan luka di dalamnya diawetkan oleh kebekuan.

Luhan tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan pada Sehun, selain sebuah permintaan maaf atas nama mendiang ayah pria itu. Sehun membencinya dalam-dalam, seperti Luhan membencinya karena sudah merenggut masa muda mereka dengan kejam. Luhan memaklumi tindakan Sehun, karena dia memang sudah tidak melihat jalan keluarnya dimana-mana.

Tapi, hidup karena dendam itu tidak benar dan lihatlah diri Sehun yang sekarang. Terombang-ambing sebagai makhluk penjaga yang disebut _Goblin_ , tidak punya tempat dimanapun. Itu menyakiti Luhan setiap kali dia memikirkannya.

"Anggap saja, aku sudah menghapus mimpi burukmu, Oh Sehun. Meskipun kau memang sudah tidak mengingatnya, tapi lupakanlah sakit hati dan penderitaan yang masih tinggal dalam hatimu itu. Aku ingin, kemanapun kau pergi, kau bisa merasa tenang dan bahagia."

Luhan melihat air mata Sehun menetes lagi, lalu pria itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya untuk jadi udara kosong dan melebur dengan angin dalam satu kedipan mata.

Luhan menurunkan tangan, menggunakan beberapa detik dari waktunya untuk memahami jika Sehun sudah benar-benar pergi kali ini dan Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi sampai kapanpun. Kisah cinta menyedihkannya sudah tutup buku, dan seperti kata Sehun, Luhan harus melanjutkan hidup karena ada banyak orang-orang di sekitarnya yang harus dia pikirkan.

Dulu dia boleh egois dan pemaksa, sekarang jangan.

Luhan tersenyum sendu untuk dirinya sendiri, menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke balik telinga sambil berpikir seharusnya dia tidak berada di atap rumah sakit selarut ini.

Luhan perlahan memejamkan mata, lalu dia mulai membuat permintaan.

"Tolong, berikanlah kesempatan suamiku untuk bisa selamat dari musibah ini… Dan, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

 _Coming Soon_


	2. Goblin, The Epilogue

Goblin, The Epilogue

.

.

.

.

 _Where I am, who I am_

 _This loneliness feels like a prison_

" _Hun… Oh Sehun…"_

Oh Sehun membuka mata.

Langit-langit kamarnya masih terlihat seperti biasa, tampak biru terang dengan satu _chandelier_ besar menggantung di tengahnya.

" _Selamat pagi!"_

Oh Sehun melirik ke arah jendela kamar yang tirai putihnya masih jatuh menutup dengan rapat. Ada tumpahan sinar matahari yang tertahan di balik sana dalam jumlah besar. Jadi, memang sudah pagi, ya?

" _Kau tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa hari ini?"_

Oh Sehun bangun sambil menyibak selimut, turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Hari ini sudah masuk musim panas, dan setiap empat musim selama delapan puluh tahun terakhir ini Sehun tidak pernah melupakan janjinya ketika dia membuka mata pertama kali dari bangun tidur di pagi hari.

 _Even if you are not here, even if countless suns set_

 _I won't forget_

Pada hari berhujan yang indah, dia akan datang kesana.

Pada hari cerah yang indah, dia akan datang kesana.

" _Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian, kan? Karena kau tidak bisa."_

Lagi-lagi air mata Sehun menetes melewati pipinya dengan pilu saat dia sedang menyikat gigi. Bayangannya di dalam cermin lemari penyimpanan wastafel ikut meneteskan air mata kepedihan untuknya.

" _Kau mencintaiku."_

Sehun berkumur, membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari sana. Dia membuka lemari, memilih pakaian yang paling bagus untuk dia kenakan di hari musim panas yang cerah ini, dan dia tahu Xi Luhan akan menyukai pilihannya.

Sehun meninggalkan kamar tidurnya menuju ke dapur untuk menyeduh kopi dan memanggang roti. Menghabiskan setengah dari porsi yang ada, Sehun meninggalkan sarapannya tersebut menuju ke kebun luas belakang Mansion tuanya yang megah untuk memetik Soba yang cantik-cantik agar mereka bisa menjadi buket bunga paling indah yang bisa dia bawakan di dunia ini dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menandinginya.

" _Kau benar. Soba itu indah sekali sampai gadis manapun pasti akan merasa iri ingin mendapatkannya."_

Sehun menengadah ke langit luas yang terang menyilaukan. Biru, bersih, tanpa awan seputih kapas yang menggumpal.

 _Time is flowing, but I'm only looking at the sky_

 _Like a person without any toughts_

 _I'm blaming myself and laughing at myself_

 _Becoming more and more miserable_

"Kau menyukai bungaku sekarang, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun berbisik lirih.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh melewati pipinya.

" _Aku selalu menyukainya, Soba itu, setiap tangkai yang kau bawa."_

Sehun tersenyum, tapi hatinya terasa semakin dan semakin pedih. Dia berjongkok, mulai terisak-isak sakit sambil menekan kening dan mencengkeram dadanya. Delapan puluh tahun berlalu, dan bukan saja hanya Sehun tidak pernah melupakan janji yang dia buat untuk Luhan, Sehun juga tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan betapa menyesalnya dia.

" _Jangan menangis…"_

 _Without you, I'm so pitiful_

 _I really want you, but I can't wish for you anymore_

 _In front of these countless emotions, what must I do?_

 _I miss you, I miss you again_

Dia yang selalu bersikap jahat. Mengacuhkan Luhan. Menyuruh wanita itu pergi. Mendorong wanita itu pergi. Dia yang tidak pernah mengatakan kebenarannya, bahwa dia ingat semua, setiap detil perasaan dan kenangan ketika dia masih menjadi manusia dulu. Dia yang tidak pernah berlari kepada Luhan dan mengatakan jangan kepada wanita itu, menahannya agar Luhan tidak menikah dengan Kim Jun Myeon.

"Hiks…"

" _Kubilang, hiks, jangan menangis…"_

"Lu-haan…" Sehun memanggil udara hampa dengan suaranya yang serak. "Aku mencintaimu."

" _Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku ada disini… Aku, hiks, aku mencintaimu juga, Oh Sehun."_

Dia yang tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa dia memang membawakan Soba yang cantik-cantik itu untuk Luhan, karena dia ingat dan ingin melihat wanita itu tersenyum menyukainya.

Dia yang selalu berbohong seperti sedang menunjukkan kejujuran.

 _Even when I close my wet eyes, I keep thinking about you_

"K-Kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali kesini?"

" _Oh Sehun… Jangan berkata begitu…"_

Langit mulai menggelap, hujan mulai rintik.

Itu tangisan seorang _Goblin_. _Goblin_ yang juga adalah seorang pria yang sedang patah hati dan terlalu rindu.

.

.

.

.

Delapan puluh tahun memang sudah berlalu.

Wajah kota berubah, bau teknologi ada dimana-mana. Bangunan mencakar langit dengan lebih ganas, matahari mengamuk dengan lebih panas, udara berhembus menyakitkan dengan lebih tajam. Bumi sudah tua, kota itu pun sudah tua.

Bukit itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang Sehun pertahankan. Bukit hijau yang luas dan tinggi, dimana Sehun bisa melihat dari dermaga kota hingga ke lautan lepas dan matahari terbenam dari sana. Bukit itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang Sehun pertahankan, karena disana ada hatinya. Belahan jiwanya. Pujaannya yang paling manis dan cantik.

Xi Luhan menikah dengan Kim Jun Myeon, dan memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan cakap seperti ayahnya—walaupun Sehun masih tetap menganggap Kim Jun Myeon berada di bawahnya berdasarkan standar yang dia buat. Kim Jun Myeon tewas dalam kecelakaan kerja yang kedua, dan Sehun membantu Luhan mengurusi kedua buah hatinya secara diam-diam. Setelah Luhan kemudian wafat karena sakit di usianya yang sudah renta—tepat delapan puluh tahun yang lalu tersebut, Sehun masih melanjutkan mengurusi keturunan Luhan sampai sekarang. Sehun punya banyak sekali perusahaan besar. Dia bisa menebak harga di pasar saham, dia bahkan bisa membuat emas sendiri karena dia _Goblin_ , jadi dia mampu melakukannya sepanjang waktu selama yang dibutuhkan.

Ketika dulu putra tertua Luhan berbicara mewakili keluarga besar mereka dan memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia boleh memakamkan Luhan di tempat yang pria itu inginkan, Sehun—bahkan hingga sekarang—terus berpikir jika apa yang sudah dia berikan untuk mereka itu belumlah cukup.

Dia memiliki Luhan di sisinya, bersemayam dengan damai, dan semua kekayaannya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan itu.

Oh Sehun pelan-pelan duduk di sebelah nisan Xi Luhan, masih memegangi seikat bunga Sobanya sambil memperhatikan dermaga di kejauhan tersebut. Di sisi kota yang lain, asap pabrik mengepul tebal dengan warna hitam.

" _Apa yang akan kau bacakan hari ini?"_

Sehun teringat buku bacaan yang ikut dia bawa hari ini. Ada tali pembatas berwarna merah di bagian tengahnya, dan Sehun membuka disana.

 _The Tale Of Two Cities_ , Kisah Dua Kota, buku dua bagian sepuluh; _The promises_ —Janji-janji.

"Di London, Tuan Darnay tidak berharap dia bisa berjalan di atas aspal yang terbuat dari emas, atau berbaring di atas ranjang penuh bunga mawar. Jika dia memiliki harapan besar semacam itu, dia tidak akan berhasil. Dia mengharapkan pekerjaan, dan dia menemukannya, dan melakukannya dan menghasilkan yang terbaik. Dalam hal ini, dia benar-benar berhasil. Porsi tertentu dari waktu yang dia miliki telah berlalu di Cambridge, dimana dia membaca dengan para mahasiswa seolah-olah dia adalah penyelundup yang mengatur perdagangan barang gelap di pasar eropa, bukannya bepergian ke Yunani dan Negara Latin melalui Bea-Cukai. Sisa waktunya yang lain dia habiskan di London."

" _Lanjutkan."_

"Sekarang, mulai dari sepanjang hari-hari musim panas di Eden, hingga ke hari-hari dimana kebanyakan salju turun di garis lintang, dunia seorang pria telah berlalu dalam satu cara yang biasa saja—cara Charles Darnay—seperti caranya mencintai seorang wanita. Dia telah mencintai Lucie Manette selama masa-masa rentannya. Dia tidak pernah mendengar suara yang sangat manis dan mesra seperti suara pelipur lara wanita itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat sebuah wajah yang cantik dengan lembut, seperti wajah wanita itu saat berhadapan dengan wajahnya sendiri di tepi makam yang telah digali untuknya. Tapi, dia tidak pernah bicara sepatah katapun dengan wanita itu."

Angin berhembus, menembus sinar matahari keperakan yang membias kemana-mana, bersama dengan satu tiupan lembut yang menghamburkan jauh kelopak bulu-bulu _dandelion_ yang membawa kelebatan-kelebatan ingatan lewat di depan matanya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak, sontak menoleh ke belakang jauh ke puncak bukit yang lebih tinggi lagi dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang memukul-mukul dadanya.

Angin kembali terasa berhembus, memainkan dedaunan pohon sampai jatuh, menggoyangkan rerumputan hingga miring. Angin berhenti, membentuk bayang-bayang lalu kabur. Angin sore musim panas.

Tidak ada apa-apa disana, kecuali kesunyian.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mengerjap dengan mata memerah berkaca-kaca. Dia merasa ada nyeri di dadanya, kali ini karena ada kecewa yang menelusup.

 _At the end of that waiting_

 _I want you to stand_

Sehun memutuskan sudah waktunya dia untuk pulang sebelum gelap. Sehun menutup buku, berdiri dengan benda tebal itu dan seikat bunganya yang perlahan sudah mulai layu. Dia akan membawa pulang ke rumah bunga Soba yang cantik itu, seolah-olah dia sedang membawa pulang Xi Luhannya.

Sehun bisa menghilang lalu muncul tiba-tiba kemudian di atas sebuah gedung, atau dia bisa memilih pintu mana saja untuk dia lewati dan dia akan berakhir di ruangan dalam rumahnya. Tapi, Sehun tidak mau. Dia lebih memilih menyusuri jalan setapak menuruni bukit itu dengan normal dan biasa saja, lalu kemudian dia akan naik bus menuju ke blok terdekat dari Mansion tuanya yang megah. Dia lebih memilih menyusuri jalan setapak menuruni bukit itu sambil mengingat berapa tepatnya langkah kaki yang harus dia ambil dari sana hingga tiba di jalan utama seperti yang terakhir kali dia hitung.

Tiga ratus lima puluh lima langkah.

" _Dua puluh lima, dua puluh enam,"_

"Dua puluh tujuh," Sehun bergumam sendu tanpa tenaga pada dirinya sendiri. "Dua puluh delapan, dua puluh sembilan,"

"Oh?"

Sehun tersentak kaget, langkahnya langsung terhenti. Membelalak, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan tulang belakangnya mengejang tersengat listrik. Dia segera tertegun seperti sebuah patung yang solid.

 _Tiga puluh_. Sehun menyelesaikan hitungannya sendiri dalam hati.

Di ujung jalan yang lain, pada arah yang berlawanan lima meter darinya, ada seorang gadis muda belasan tahun berseragam sekolah menengah lengkap yang juga baru saja menghentikan langkahnya sendiri, tampak karena sama merasa terkejut.

 _Through the endless daydream_

 _I saw you on the way back_

Dia berdiri dengan ringan di atas tanah jalan yang sempit dengan sepasang kets putihnya, bergoyang-goyang seperti dia juga adalah termasuk rumput yang tertiup hembusan angin di bukit itu. Rambutnya hitam sebahu seperti serat, sengaja dia uraikan begitu saja dan dia biarkan beterbangan dengan bebas.

Sehun menggeleng pelan karena apa yang dia lihat saat ini sangat tidak mungkin. Matanya, pandangannya, mulai mengelabui dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menemukanmu…" Gadis manis bermata cerah sehangat matahari musim panas itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang besar-besar dan rapi semua, setengah berlari menghampiri Oh Sehun yang semakin tidak percaya dan matanya memerah berkaca-kaca itu.

 _There I walked with you in my arms_

"Aku menemukanmu." Ulangnya lebih lembut dan penuh rasa takjub.

Senyum lebar gadis manis itu membuat debaran jantung Sehun menjadi semakin tidak karuan.

Mata bulat bersihnya berbinar.

Nada bicaranya manja, suaranya melengking jelek khas remaja yang baru saja meninggalkan masa kanak-kanak mereka.

Suaranya bahkan sama persis…

"Xi…Luhan?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

Tidak mungkin…

 _Cause your love is falling on my heart_

 _And I'm falling for you_

 _Falling with broken wings again_

Delapan puluh tahun bergulat dengan kesendirian dan sakit di hatinya, lalu Xi Luhan terlahir kembali. Dengan oval wajahnya yang juga sama persis, tipis alisnya, mancung hidungnya, rona pipinya. Xi Luhan terlahir kembali dengan setiap detail yang benar-benar tepat, dan, bersama angin yang berhembus lagi, menghidupkan kembali semua kenangan dalam ingatan Sehun yang hanya bisa dia intip dalam bentuk gambaran hitam putih saja sambil menangis selama delapan puluh tahun terakhir ini.

Kenangan dalam ingatan itu cerah, berbau harum, dan melapangkan dadanya seluas mungkin.

Sehun sudah menjadi _Goblin_ yang seperti _Zombie_ , dan kini, demi apapun, dia menjadi _Goblin_ yang seperti seorang pria biasa. Dia bisa saja mati karena dia sangat, sangat bahagia.

Apa dia baru saja diberi…keajaiban?

"K-Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun sontak memalingkan wajahnya sebentar agar dia bisa menyeka pipinya dengan tenang.

"Siapa…kau?" Tanya Sehun masih berhati-hati.

Dia takut jika dia sudah menjadi terlalu senang dan dia mengacaukan semuanya, sementara Xi Luhan di hadapannya itu adalah hanya sebuah ilusi.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, aku Xi Luhan."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, perlahan mulai bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Jadi, namamu memang Xi Luhan atau bukan?"

Xi Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. "Tadi kau memanggilku begitu, kupikir kau memang sudah tahu siapa namaku."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Xi Luhan."

"Jangan mempermainkan aku, anak kecil. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"Bunga apa ini?!" Tanya Luhan balik nyaris melompat-lompat kegirangan di tempatnya. Xi Luhan membungkuk untuk memungut seikat bunga milik Sehun yang jatuh terlepas dari genggamannya, saat dia pertama kali melihat Xi Luhan tadi. "Cantik sekali! Boleh aku memintanya?"

"Itu bukan untukmu."

"Boleh untukku saja? Boleh untukku, kan? Kau membawa-bawa bunga seindah ini kemari, dan sepertinya kau tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun di sekitar sini. Aku akan—"

"Hei, hei."

"—membawanya pulang lalu menaruhnya di dalam vas dan kuberi air, _Oppa_. Sayang sekali jika sampai layu percuma."

" _O-Oppa_?"

"Mhmm." Xi Luhan mengangguk, masih asyik mengamati dan menciumi seikat bunga milik Sehun tersebut. "Aku harus menghargai orang lain yang lebih tua di atasku. Kau masih muda, tapi tidak pakai seragam sekolah dan sepertinya tidak akan cocok jika pakai itu, jadi kau pasti adalah seorang mahasiswa. Jika tampak tua setahun lagi saja, aku sudah akan memanggilmu _Ahjussi_."

Cerewet dan menyebalkan… Itu, benar Xi Luhannya yang dia cintai.

Mata Sehun kembali memerah berkaca-kaca dengan cepat, dan dia lekas mengerjap agar tidak meneteskan air mata lagi.

Hah! Ini bahkan jauh lebih mengagumkan dari semua hal-hal manusia yang pernah dia alami. Dia menjadi jauh lebih hidup dibandingkan manusia manapun.

"Namanya Soba." Ujar Sehun melembut.

"Oh?"

"Bunga yang kau pegangi itu…namanya Soba. Dan, aku kenal satu orang yang sangat menyukainya sama sepertimu."

"Sungguh? Siapa orangnya?"

Sehun tersenyum tidak kalah lembutnya. Namanya Xi Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak akan bilang begitu.

"Apa makna bunga Soba, _Oppa_?"

" _Kekasih_."

Luhan tertegun, dan lambat laun rona merah muda pipinya berubah menjadi merah padam bersama wajahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Itu hanyalah pertanyaan dari seorang gadis remaja yang polos, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sehun yang gantian tertegun untuk kedua kalinya. Dia segera berjalan melewati Luhan agar gadis itu tidak sempat melihat wajahnya yang juga gantian tampak merah padam.

"A-Aku bermimpi…" Tahan Luhan gugup.

Langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Aku bermimpi sedih selama dua tahun terakhir ini." Sambung Luhan.

Sehun berbalik, bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus lebih hati-hati takut merusak saat ini yang bisa Sehun miliki, dan Luhan…tampak sangat luar biasa cantiknya dengan rambut hitamnya yang beterbangan ke depan menyapu sebelah pipi dan lehernya. Dengan sepasang sorot matanya yang berubah sendu dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku terus memimpikan hal sedih yang sama setiap malam selama dua tahun terakhir, bahwa semuanya gelap, dan aku mendengar seseorang sedang menangis begitu hebat memanggil namaku sampai aku ikut merasakan sedih dan sakit hati juga. Lalu, saat aku kemudian terbangun di pagi hari, pipiku akan basah, mataku sembab-sembab, dan ada satu nama yang langsung muncul di depan mataku."

"S-Siapa?" Oh Sehun tidak bisa mencegah suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Luhan berbisik lirih. "Oh Sehun."

Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _I'll stay by your side_

 _I'll stand right behind you_

Itu Dia.

Dirinya.

Semua tangisannya sampai pada Luhan.

Luhan, meskipun tidak dengan cara yang jelas, ditakdirkan untuk mengingatnya, merasakan kerinduannya yang menyakitkan. Luhan memang terlahir lagi untuk kembali padanya, dan kali ini tidak akan salah. Kali ini, Sehun tidak akan mendorongnya pergi hanya karena dia adalah seorang _Goblin_. Kali ini, Sehun akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sehun akan mengatakan dia mencintai Luhan hingga gadis itu bosan, dan dia akan memberikannya sebanyak mungkin Soba setiap hari.

"Kau mendengarku…"

"Apa kau adalah Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mendengus, merasakan ritme debaran jantungnya yang benar-benar kacau dan kelewat cepat. "Kau bilang kau sudah menemukanku."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Oh Sehun, _Oppa_?! Tadi itu aku hanya…entahlah, tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat lega."

"Kenapa? Kalau aku adalah Oh Sehun, kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Me—apa?! Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal-hal dengan sembarangan saja! P-Pertanyaan itu, uh, masih ilegal untukku… Aku bahkan belum berani memikirkannya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang pasti akan—"

"Karena aku baru lima belas tahun!"

"Lima belas tahun?!"

Astaga… Itu tidak benar. Luhan yang ini terlalu muda! Sehun pikir setidaknya dia berusia tujuh belas—lupakan. Aish!

"Apa kau punya seseorang bernama…Kim Jun Myeon atau semacamnya dalam hidupmu?"

Kening Luhan mengernyit dalam, dan itu membuatnya tampak sangat menggemaskan. "Aku kenal satu orang yang bernama Kim Jun Myeon. Dia kakak kelasku di SMA."

"Bagus. Untuk sementara kau jangan dekat-dekat dia."

"Aku memang tidak akan dekat-dekat dia. Kim Jun Myeon itu menyebalkan sekali! Dia selalu mengganggu anak kelas satu yang tidak mau memberinya bekal makan siang mereka."

Cih, sok jagoan. Dia pasti akan malu sendiri mengetahui dirinya yang lemah lembut di kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

"Itu jauh lebih bagus lagi. Kau tidak akan pernah dekat-dekat dia." Sehun berbalik sambil mengulum senyum tertahan, melanjutkan langkahnya dengan begitu ringan, seolah-olah dia sedang berpijak di atas bulu.

 _Beautiful love_

Sehun mendengar derap langkah yang menapak tanah merdu sekali menyusul mendekat di belakangnya, lalu tahu-tahu Xi Luhan sudah merangkul erat tangannya dengan manja.

" _Oppa_!"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau mau menikah denganku?!"

"A-Apa?" Sehun mendengus masam.

Astaga, cinta sih cinta. Tapi, kalau Luhan masih berusia lima belas tahun itu sudah lain lagi ceritanya. Dia adalah anak di bawah umur! Apa kata orang jika mereka tahu Sehun bilang akan menikahi seorang anak di bawah umur? Dia akan menjadi _Goblin_ pertama yang masuk penjara!

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Luhan, menjulurkan lidah dengan ketus lalu dia tersenyum senang dengan genit sekali. "Tapi… Apa kau kenal Kim Jun Myeon?"

"Tidak penting. Pokoknya, dia itu maniak mesum, jadi kau harus menjauhinya."

"Baiklah. Kau tampan _Oppa_ , aku akan akan memamerkanmu pada teman-temanku."

"Apa?! Kau pikir ketampananku ini murah dan bisa kau pamerkan sembarangan saja? Tidak boleh!"

"Cih, dasar pelit."

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau." Luhan bahkan menempelkan kepalanya di lengan Sehun. "Baumu harum sekali. Aku menyukainya."

Sehun diam, menikmati sore musim panas yang penuh tanaman layu menghijau dengan cepat dan cerah dalam bias keperakan matahari tenggelam yang mulai menggelap itu. Sehun masih menyusuri jalan setapak menuruni bukit yang sempit tersebut satu-satu, melanjutkan menghitung sisa langkah kaki yang harus dia ambil hingga tiba di jalan utama, dengan Xi Luhan ada di sisinya.

 _If I am with you under this sky_

 _Just breathing alone makes me happy_

 _It's a beautiful life, beautiful day_

Dan, kali ini dia nyata, bukan hanya sekedar suara-suara.

"Aku menyukaimu, _Oppa_."

Sehun menatap si pendek Luhan yang masih menggayutinya itu, tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kau menyukai daging?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat seperti seekor anak anjing tuna wisma yang kelaparan, dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku akan membesarkanmu dengan baik."

"Sungguh? Kau punya banyak uang, ya?"

"Kau akan terkejut kalau tahu berapa nilai harta kekayaanku."

"Bibiku masuk penjara karena dia membunuh pamanku demi uang tabungan dan asuransi."

"K-Kau… Maksudmu kau akan, uh, dia, bibimu…"

"Eiy!" Luhan mengibaskan tangan di udara. "Aku baru lima belas tahun, belum cukup kuat untuk membunuh seseorang."

"Haha." Sehun tertawa histeris lalu menelan ludah gugup. _Belum_ , berarti akan. "Aku akan berlaku baik padamu."

"Baguslah."

 _I love you like crazy_

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku menyukaimu juga, Xi Luhan."

 _Beautiful life_

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
